You Need To Move Out
by Elliot0312
Summary: Alec and Magnus are engaged and Magnus wants Jace to move out of their apartment. (All human)
1. Chapter 1

3rd person POV:

Alec stumbled in, his arms flung over Magnus's shoulders. He flopped onto the couch, Magnus clambering on top, pressing their lips together. Magnus sat up, pulling his shirt off and over his head, flinging it onto the floor. He did the same to Alec, ashe  
started kissing his neck.

Alec moaned, pushing down Magnus's jeans, so that they hung at his feet. He flipped himself over so that Magnus was belowhim.

Magnus pulled down Alec pants, taking them all the way off.

"I love you so much,"

Alec cried, as he pulled Magnus's neck closer to was about to slide of his pants, when he heard a loud crash coming from the nearby kitchen.

Alec begrudginglyturned his head around to seehis roommate and adoptive brother Jace, stood frozen, shattered glass all over the floor.

He sighed, standing up and wandering over to Jace.

"Sorry guys,"

Jace rubbed the back of his neck, glancing down at the floor.

"If you want, I can leave and clear this up in the morning,"

Alec shook his head, huffingat the sight.

"It's fine Jace, I'll do it. You just go to sleep,"

Alec yawned, using a brush to slide all of the piecesofsmashed glass of the floor.

Once done, he leant against the counter as Magnus creeped up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"So, are we going to finish what we started,"

He rested his head on Alecsshoulder as heshrugged him off.

"I'm just gonna go to bed,"

Magnus sighed, grabbingAlec's hand, pulling his bodycloser and wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Come on Alec, this is a special night, I just proposed and we can't let Jace ruin that,"

Alec stared into his eyes, furrowing his eyebrows.

"But I don't know what to do, this just happens every night andI'm getting sick of it,"

Alecglanced to the floor and then back at Magnus.

"Well, we could ask him to move out,"

Alec looked worried, opening his mouth to say somthing but then closingit agian.

Magnus placed his hand on Alec's chin, placing a small kiss on his lips.

"Listen, we don't have to ask him imedietly, I just think that now we are engaged it might be time,"

Alec nodded his head, sighing

"Yeh, it's just we have been friends so long and he's basically my brother, I just don't want to lose him,"

Alec but his lip.

"I know baby and you won't loose him, he'll understand,"

Magnus put thier foreheads together, smiling at Alec.

"I'll talk to him tommorow ok, let's just go to sleep now ok,"

Alec walked into thier bed room, Magnus following close behind.

He wrapped his hand around his waist, planting a soft kiss of Alec's lips.

"Good night baby,"


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Jace, can we talk,"

Alec leant against the counter as he watched his friend sprawled across the sofa, watching the latest football game.

"Sure dude, what is it?"

Jace mumbled, still looking at the the TV?

Alec walked over, putting the game on pause and perching on the corner of the sofa.

"Hey, I was watching that,"

Jace pouted his lips, shoving a handful of crisps into his mouth.

"I know, but I need to ask you somthing,"

Alec looked to the floor, crossing his feet.

"Anyfin buggy,"

Jace still had the crisps inhis mouth, spitting crums onto the floor.

"Well, Magnus proposed last night…"

Jace pulled Ale into a bro hug, patting him on the back.

"Awsome bro,"

Pulling away, Alec sighed,

"Yeh, but the thing is well, we talked and we kinda want you to move out,"

Alec spoke quickly, as he watched the colour drain out of Jaces face.

"I still want to be friends, and you are totally gonna be my best man, we just think it's time, you should have known this was going to happen,"

Jace now looked slightly angry as he stood up.

"This was Magnus wasn't it, he's the one who wanted me to move out,"

Jace sounded irritated as he started to grind his teeth.

"No, this was both of us,"

Alec was also stood up, thier faces almost touching. Jace shook his head.

"You're lying, you never wanted me to leave, this was all his idea!"

Jace had now risen his voice,

"No Jace, we discussed it together, I'm sorry dude, but it's inevitable,"

Alec sounded sorry as he put his hands into his pockets.

"How was this inevitable, you tell me!"

Jace was now shouting as Alec now started to shout.

"It's obvious, you can't just live here for the rest of your life, what did you expect!"

Jace turned his head.

"I expected you to be a better friend, I expected Magnus to move into your room and me to stay in my room, simple!"

Alec sighed

"You seriously thought that you could just stay here forever, for the rest of your life!"

Jace nodded

"Jace, I thought you where smart, what if we start a family, where's the baby gonna sleep, hey!"

Jace stuttered for a bit

"I don't know, in your room, I mean baby's are tiny, they don't need much space,"

Alec started to feel sorry for him, placing his hand on Jaces shoulder.

"Do you know what, you're right, I'll go, because I'm just a giant freeloader,"

Jace started to storm into his room as Alec haistily followed him.

"No Jace, I don't think you are a freeloader,"

Jace started to put all of his stuff into a pile, only to stop abruptly and face Alec, his voice stern and slow.

"Alec, just leave it, if you would rather choose someone you met 2 years ago over your brother, who has known you most of your life, than that's your choice, I'll be gone by tommorow night,"

Alec started to get frustrated

"You're not even my real brother, you're just some stray that my parents found thatI was forced to be friend with, I wish that you never found us!"

Alec regretted it as soon as the words left his lips, clasping his hands to his mouth.

A single tear rolled down Jaces cheek as he stood frozen.

"Jace, I…"

Jace shook his head, pushing Alec out of the room and slamming the door behind him.

 _Oh god, what have I done?_

He thought ashe slumped against the door, his cheeks becoming wet withtears.

 _What have I done?_


	3. Chapter 3

Just a really short chapter, next will hopefully be quite long.

* * *

Magnus was sat next to Alec, softly rubbing his back as Alec told his what had happened.

"Why did it escalate so quickly then?"

Alec shrugged, tear streaming down his face.

"I don't know, maybe he was already angry, I dunno,"

Alec placed his hads back into his knees that he had pulled up to his chest.

"He just, I mean ever since we started dating he's been acting all wierd, and I just don't know why?"

Alec started to cry agian as he placed his head on Magnus's shoulder.

"Oh, it's ok Alec, Jace is your best friend and nothing could ever change that. He just needs timeto cool off ok,"

Alec nodded, glancing up as his fiancé.

"I love you,"

Magnus replied the same thing beforesoftly planting a soft kissonAlec's cheek.

* * *

I know it's short, more coming soon ; )


End file.
